Snow in June
by Silmaril Eyes
Summary: A Junato fic. Good grief, I wrote a Junato fic *_*;;; **hides from the flamers**


It Looks Good!

"Gahhh! It's so _cold!!!_" I declared to no-one in particular, jiggling around a bit. Despite wearing a sweater, a jacket, a pair of long pants, my new boots and theiving Davis's gloves from him, the cold was still biting as I walked home from the corner store with some milk for my family.

It was snowing again, and the street looked so beautiful...but so very, very cold. Like...too fragile. As if it would snap if someone touched it. I was much, much more of a summer girl. Where the flowers could bloom and the water could flow and things could be beautiful by _living_...not by dying in this cold climate...

Winter meant camping...I grinned broadly at the memory of the night I'd followed Matt when he was camping out...and my smile fell when I remembered what Davis had snapped at me the other day.

_"Jun, get over it! He doesn't like you -- EVERYONE knows that Sora's trying to get in with him, so, I dunno, just give up! Who could like klutzy you anyways, huh?!"_

"I wish..." I murmured to the snow covered ground as I walked, then shook my head, stopping the thought before it had time to flourish. Matt...god, why did I have to act like such an idiot around you? I could have...

"Stop it, Jun," I said out loud to myself, and forced myself to put on a brave smile. "It's no big deal."

I was distracted momentarily by my hair getting in my eyes again. I idly pushed my bangs out of my face and thought of my new hairstyle for the millionth time that night -- I'd pulled my wild tangle of hair back into a low ponytail at the nape of my neck. Wild wisps of mahogany were loose around my face...which probably made me look kinda shabby, now that I thought about it. I made a face and continued walking. The sooner I got home, the sooner I could wash my hair and do something else with it...if anything could be done with this wild mop of mine, anyway!

I kicked at tiny hills of snow in my way, watching the ice crystals fall back to the ground, sparkling. So pretty...I was so busy watching them sparkle that it took me a moment to register when someone bumped into me.

"Uaaaah!!" I cried out, loosing my balance, and falling facefirst into the snow, not before watching the bottles of milk smash against the curb and run out into the snow in a shiny white stream.

"Oh my lord...I am so sorry...I'm such a klutz...are you okay?" Someone's warm hands pulled me out of the snow and hurled me to my feet, where I stood still for a few moments, waiting for the world to stop turning. The voice kept talking. "I'm so sorry...sheesh..."

I shook my head slightly, clumps of snow flying out of my hair. "Ugssshhh." Very intelligent, Jun. I blinked at the person who had run into me, and my heart stopped beating.

Matt.

I bit down hard on my lower lip, immeadiately averting my eyes from his. I half expected him to make a face, and turn and run away, babbling an excuse.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his sapphire orbs staring at me with...concern? No way! Then he reached out...and brushed the snow off my face! I almost began to tremble. This was...impossible...tears began to prick at my eyes. I tried desperately to stop them, but I was so bewildered, I couldn't. Damn it! I was acting like a...a _fangirl_ again!

"I'm okay...it's just..." I looked at the milk in dismay. "I spilt the milk..."

"Oh..." he said, and looked up, just as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I felt so embarassed as the tiny droplet of water hit the snow and froze.

"Hey, hey," he said soothingly, putting his hand on my shoulder and flashing me the smile I'd fallen in love with. "No use crying over spilt milk."

I giggled through my tears, and sniffled them back. "No, I guess not!"

"It's my fault you dropped them," Matt said, digging into his pants pocket. "So I'll pay for the replacements."

My heart skipped. "No, really--"

"I insist," he said, drawing a 1, 000 yen note out from his pocket and walking in the direction of the corner store, motioning for me to follow him. I ran after him, my heart screaming "YES! YES!! WOOHAA!" the whole time. "After all, if I'd just watched where I was going, you wouldn't have fell."

"Well...okay," I said, grinning and falling into stride alongside him. "That's very kind of you, Matt."

"Not a problem...huh?" He slowed down a little, staring at me hard. "How do you know my name?"

I blinked at him. "Uh...we met almost six months ago."

"Since when?"

"After your concert at the school hall, last summer. I got your autograph, remember?"

He squinted at me. "No..."

"Matt, it's me," I said. "Jun Motomiya."

"No way!" he cried, stopping and taking me by the shoulders, studying my face. "You're Jun Motomiya?"

"100 per cent and in the flesh," I said nervously.

"Holy whatnot," he breathed, walking again, his azure eyes still going over me. "You're...bea--uh, different looking from the last time I saw you."

I blinked again. "Really? How so?"

He stammered. "T-taller...yes...pretty...er, I mean, pretty tall...y-yes..."

"Thankyou...I think..."

Yamato smiled at me, and my heart started thumping again. That...that was a real smile. A real, true smile. At me. Oh my god...I'm going to faint.

We zapped into the store quickly, and Yamato asked what brand of milk we bought.

"Odaiba Dairy Farmer's," I answered, watching his long, slender arms lift two bottles of milk out for me and put them on the counter.

"There we are," he said with a smile, handing the shopping bag to me. "All fixed."

I smiled at him warmly. "Thankyou very much."

"It's not a problem," he said, then looked at me again. "Say...Jun, could I walk you home?"

I blushed and a huge grin took over my face. "Sure, I'd love it!"

He smiled, and offered me his arm. I took it, the blush still on my face, and we stepped out into Odaiba's winter wonderland. And then we started to talk. About everything...and halfway through it, he started staring at me again. I blinked back at him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, wondering if I'd all of a sudden sprouted a huge pimple on my nose or something.

"It's just...your face," Matt answered, his voice soft. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of my face. My eyes grew wide. "It's all pink and white, framed by your hair...and the snow...Jun..." he broke into another shy grin.

I was trembling, my heart was leaping. "Yes?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "Snowin', Jun. Snow in June, huh?"

I giggled. "That's bad, Matt."

"I know," he said, then looked upwards at the building in front of us. "And I think this is your stop."

I sighed...we'd reached my apartment too soon. "Yup, this is it."

Matt stared at me once again, his head tilted slightly, a beautiful smile on his equally beautiful face. He took my gloved hand in his, and stroked my fingertips.

"Say...why don't we catch up sometime soon, huh? It'd be nice to...finally get to know you."

My smile spoke volumes. "I'd love to, Matt."

He stared at me a little longer, then started to walk away, waving one hand in farewell. I almost melted into a happy little puddle right on the spot. I've had tonnes of guys who have kissed me like it was the most romantic thing in the world, and it hadn't meant a thing. But him, just walking away, taking my hand...it stirred something in my heart.

I turned around to let myself into the apartment, when I heard him call my name out.

"Hey, Jun!"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

Matt grinned, and pointed to his head. "Love the hair. It looks fantastic." And he waved again and kept walking.

I couldn't keep down my squeal of delight as I let myself into the apartment building and almost floated into the elevator. This had been the most incredible evening ever...all because I was my klutzy self and spilt the milk! I grinned to myself as I leaned against the wall of the elevator.

Maybe I'd leave my hair like this just a little longer.

~  
[a.n.]  
My very first Junato! **winces and hides behind the couch as the flames come rolling in** Yes, I realise how many of you hate Jun...but I like her, so bite me!! ACK!! **hides from the flamers again**  
This was one incredibly hard fic to write...mainly because Jun is so different to me o.O;; I just tried to think in the mind of a fangirl...hope I pulled it off okay ^_^;;


End file.
